


Mr Nice (sally face)

by Traps___aregay



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Ice Cream, Kisses, this is a happy fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traps___aregay/pseuds/Traps___aregay
Summary: uwu we need more sal/ash fics bc they cute asf uwuwuwuwuwu.





	Mr Nice (sally face)

Sal sat at the end of a bed, swinging his legs. he hummed quietly. He was helping Ash pick out an outfit for a date. he didn't even know the guy. Ashley opened the door to the room smiling. "what do you think of this one?" 

The boy looked up to her, examining her outfit. she was perfect. her long brown locks (which she had grown back out) cascaded behind her, bangs swept across her forehead. he loved her bright green eyes. he could get lost in them. besides that, she was wearing a dark maroon dress with a sweetheart neckline and flared at the end. it ended around mid thigh. matched with that were some fishnet stockings and black combat boots.

sal was basically drooling over her. after a minute he snapped back into reality and smiled under the mask. he gave a thumbs up. "perfect. matches you and your personality but that guy will be head over heels for you" 

Ashley laughed softly, sitting down next to Sal on the bed. "what do you think I should do with my hair and makeup?" 

They were both quiet for a minute trying to think of a hairstyle. eventually, sal spoke. "maybe just wear your hair naturally down? or maybe like boxer braids?"

Ash stood up spinning in her dress to kinda show off to sal. "can either of us even do a regular braid?"

They both burst into laughter, Ashley almost doubling over from laughing so hard. but once they calmed down sal stood up and stumbled over to Ashley's dresser and grabbed his phone off the top. he flipped it open before texting larry as quick as possible. after a minute he raised it up to his ear and put a finger to the mouth of his mask to indicate Ashley to stay quiet. sal spoke quietly into the phone for a few minutes nodding before hanging up. "so larry confirmed that literally none of us can do a regular braid. so natural it is"

Ashley smiled softly before walking over to the dresser as well. she grabbed a brush and started to comb her hair. "any makeup ideas? should I just wear the usual?"

sal was quiet for a minute, watching the motion of the brush as she continued to comb her hair. "yeah. do you have like a dark red lipstick? it'd match your outfit better."

The girl set down the brush and nodded before disappearing out of the bedroom and returning with a little bag that held all her makeup. she sat down on the bed and pulled out the makeup. she didn't even need a mirror at that point she learned to do it without looking but she still grabbed the little pocket mirror and opened it up just to be sure. sal sat down next to her, kinda leaning into the taller figure as he watched her apply makeup. after maybe 10 minutes Ashley looked down to sal smiling. "how does it look??"

sal sat up looking to the girl. and at that point, he was thankful for the mask because all the blood rushed right to his face. he laughed nervously and nodded. "you look beautiful."

Ashley smiled brightly and blushed slightly. “Oh Sal you're too sweet”

Sal almost fainted. He stood up stretching, smiling under the mask. “Well, you should get going. Don't want to be late. Make sure you call me if you have a few drinks i'll pick you up.”

Ashley nodded closing her eyes. “If you want to hang out here and watch T.V. or something that's cool with me. You can eat whatever is in the fridge”

Sal nodded again, brushing his shirt off as he watched ash. “I hope you have fun tonight. You really deserve it” the last part was quieter. 

The two walked into the living room, ash grabbed her purse and placed a hand on the door. Sal waved bye to her, moving to the couch and sitting down quickly, he was completely flustered. 

The girl left, leaving sal sitting there staring at a black T.V. screen. 

 

-___----_-_-__-__ timeskip_------___---____

 

Maybe like 3 hours had passed and sal got a call on his phone. He grabbed it and flipped it open, hitting the answer button without looking at who it was. He looked at the number and recognized it as ash’s and held it up to his ear. On the other end of the line was a male voice. Sal jumped at first, not recognizing it. “Uh hello is this sal?”

Sal sighed and nodded out of habit even though he was on the phone. “Yes? Did something happen?”

The voice on the other line laughed, which had sal sigh in relief. “Nothing bad happened. Your friend Ashley over here I think got ditched. She’s had a bit to drink and I want her getting home safely. You're an emergency contact for her.”

Sal shakily laughed and stood up, putting his prosthetic on. He had taken it off to drink some tea aaaa. “Where is she at, i'll come pick her up”

The voice on the other line answered, and sal didn't really remember exactly what he said he just knew the location. The boy slipped on his shoes, pulled on his coat and wished the man a goodbye before hanging up. He jumped in the car he borrowed from Neil and Todd. Once he arrived at the building he parked, pushing the door open. He frowned slightly. He kinda stumbled in trying to spot ash. Once he did he kinda quickly ran over to her and sat down. A bartender, presumably the guy who called. “Are you sal?”

The shorter male nodded and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder shaking her slightly. “Hey ash it's me. Are you okay?”

The girl lifted her head, looking up at the other. Once she managed to focus on him, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. The girl buried her face in the other’s chest. Sal sighed pulling her into a hug and holding her. He looked to the bartender and sighed softly. “She's paid right? I can if not.” 

The bartender nodded and smiled. “She looks like she's had a rough night, it's on the house. Plus it was only like 3-4 small drinks if I'm correct”

Sal sighed in relief and rested his head on top of ash’s as she cried into his shirt. He had never seen her act like this. Usually, she didn't react this badly to this sort of stuff but she really liked this guy. Sal hated seeing her like this. 

A few minutes had passed and ash had calmed down. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still breathing hard. Once she could make coherent words she spoke softly. “Sally, can we go home?”

Sal looked down to the other who was still hugging him. “That sounds okay”

After a few minutes, sal had gotten ash to stand up so the could actually get to the car. Sal grabbed her purse and slipped it over his shoulder, other arm supporting ash slightly. After a painful minute, sal got her into the car and hopped into the driver's seat. Ash wasn't completely wasted, but tipsy and sobbing just messed her senses right up. Sal started the car, silence overwhelming. Ash spoke finally. “Sal, can we get ice cream? Not like in a cone but like go to the store and stuff.”

Sal was quiet for a minute and nodded. “Sure… but I'm gonna get you home first. You need to like,, calm down a bit more and sober up before I let you run loose in public.”

God, he was awkward. But, ash agreed surprisingly and just kinda slumped down and rested her head on the window. “Can you just buy it for me? I'll pay you. ? I don't wanna go out. I might see him” 

Sal nodded closing his eyes for a second and looking back to the road. Maybe another 6 or so minutes of them awkwardly minding their own business until sal pulled into the driveway of the house. He shut the car off and looked to ash. He hated seeing her so miserable. “I'm sorry Ash…” 

The girl was quiet for a moment and then sat up and looked to sal. “It's not your fault. He was the one who stood me up”

She unbuckled and grabbed her purse before pushing the door open and stepping out. Sal did so as well and shut his door and walked quickly over to sal and pulled her into a hug before she could testify. Ash tried to but just gave in and melted into the hug closing her eyes. “You're great. You've been here for me through all of my boy garbage.”

Sal blushed slightly, glad his prosthetic covered his face. He hummed softly and rubbed ash’s back. “Well I wouldn't be a very good friend would I?”

Ash pulled away from the hug and looked down at sal smiling. “You'd be a good friend no matter what. You just have that personality”

She grabbed sal’s hand and pulled him to the house. Once she got inside she sat down and immediately pulled off her boots and collapsed into the couch, pulling the blanket off the back of it and wrapping it around herself. Sal sat down next to her, kinda leaning into the other. 

Ash pulled the other into a hug unwrapping the blanket from around herself and wrapping it around sal now too. The boy didn't complain just kinda moving closer to her. A few minutes passed before sal spoke again. “What flavor ice cream do you want?” 

Ash hummed for a few moments and then looked to sal. “I mean like i want every flavor. But i guess like cookie dough.”

Sal laughed quietly and nodded, closing his eyes. “Do you want me to go right now? I'll be like 30 minutes at the most” 

Ash nodded and unwrapped the blanket leaving them exposed to the cold. “Now you can't be tempted to stay.”

Sal laughed and sat up, stretching. After a second he stood up and started to the door. “If you watch tv don't start the new episode of those who can't without me. Just watch like family guy or something.”

Ash stuck her tongue out wrapping the blanket around herself. “You aren't my husband (yet) you can't tell me what to do.”

Sal flipped her off and laughed before opening the door and shutting it behind himself and out to the car.

 

-___----_-_-__-__ timeskip_------___---____

 

Maybe a half an hour had passed when the door reopens. Sal walked in and looked to the couch. Ash was half asleep, curled up, holding a pillow she had gotten from her bed and completely invested in the show she was watching.

Sal pulled off his shoes and stumbled to the kitchen, grabbing two spoons and returning to ash on the couch. She immediately unwrapped the blanket, inviting sal over silently. This entire time neither of them had spoken. 

Once sal was cuddled against ash, the two sat there, eating their individual ice creams. Eventually ash spoke. “Thank you for the ice cream.” 

Sal glanced to her, smiling under the prosthetic. “It’s my pleasure-“ he was cut off by the other kissing him on the forehead. (Of the prosthetic) 

Sal immediately became fifty shades of red, hiding his face in ash’s side. A few minutes passed when he calmed down, unhooking the bottom strap of his prosthetic and pushing it up to be able to watch the show and eat at the same time. 

Ash took the opportunity to kiss sal again, third time on the temple. She smiled and looked to the boy, who was just shoving ice cream into his mouth while trying to hide the fact he was blushing. 

It didn’t really help that he and ash had literally no space between them. 

Once sal had finished eating he pulled his prosthetic back down, not tightening it. He leaned into ash, smiling softly as she pulled him close, hugging him half heartedly as she watched the show. She had changed it to those who can’t so it was something they both enjoyed now. 

Suddenly ash got up and disappeared, leaving sal alone. She returned a few minutes staring at Sal. “Hey dude the couch isn’t very comfy wanna hang out in my room? You can wear some of my pjs if you want?”

Sal looked to the other, confused. She had changed out of her dress and was now in purple flannel pajamas and a nirvana shirt she had probably stole from sal or Larry. Probably Larry. 

He just shrugged and kinda stood up, following after the other. “I hope your roommate doesn’t mind the fact I’m here” he spoke kinda quietly. 

She shrugged as well and then kinda looked to Sal. This girl had a bunk bed. And she slept in both. “We can watch tv on one bunk and when you want you can sleep on the free one?”

Sal didn’t question it with her. He just stood up grabbing both of the ice creams. He kinda followed after the girl, staying silent. She pulled him into the room and shut the door behind them, turning on the tv. She climbed up onto the top bunk, looking down at sal. “Hand me the ice cream”

She held her hands out and sal handed her the ice cream, climbing up to the bunk. He grabbed the ice cream from her, collapsing onto his back. She collapsed next to him staring up at the ceiling. They were quiet for a minute and then sal spoke. “This is nice. Sleepovers with larry are nice because we can play games and head bang but i just like hanging out with you. Its nice. Peaceful.”

Ashley laughed softly, closing her eyes. “Yeah usually sleepovers are loud and you stay up all night doing things you'll regret. But i dont regret just laying here”

Sal nodded and unbuckled the bottom of his mask, pulling it off. “I hope i'm better than that guy who stood you up. I don't like him. Never did”

Ashley laughed again, setting the icecream on the railing against the wall. She put her hands behind her head looking to sal. “You're better. You're 10x better. You've always been here for me when i wasn't there for you. You've been there when nobody else would be there. If larry or todd was the one picking me up i dont think theyd understand.” 

Sal blushed softly and covered his face laughing awkwardly. “Oh thank you ash that really means a lot to me”

The girl sat up, looking over at sal. She tackled him in a hug, burying her face into his chest. Sal panicked for a minute and then calmed. He hugged the girl back, laying there. Where his skin wasn't completely tore up you could see him bushing to death. He giggled softly closed his eyes. “You’re a lot sweeter than you look”

A few minutes of silence passed when ashley finally let go of sal and rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling again. Sal stared up at the ceiling as well, huffing softly. He was sweating. He had gotten really nervous hugging ash


End file.
